The One Loved By Us
by WishingUnderStars
Summary: What if the big rebel attack hadn't happened? Would Maxon and America still have their happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I actually managed to fit time in to write this. This is a one-shot of if the big rebel attack hadn't happened.**

 **Kiera said in an interview that if the rebels hadn't attacked, Maxon and America wouldn't be together.**

 **So, if you don't want to see a sad ending for our fave couple Maxerica, you might not want to read this.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kiera Cass**

Maxon and Kriss's engagement party served as a reminder that I was the loser; the biggest loser in all of Illéa. Nothing would ever compare to the pain I was feeling. It was like someone had pushed me down, and I couldn't get back up. But here I was, trying to look happy for Maxon's sake. I noticed that my smile was drooping, so I forced it back up, trying to hold back the tears. _I wished this hadn't happened, that Aspen hadn't been outside my room this morning_. But what was done was done. I couldn't change it. And neither could Maxon, because he made his announcement public. Once something is out there, you can't take it back.

No one was talking to me. Everyone looked like they wanted to respect my privacy and allow me to drown in my sadness alone. I heard someone tap the mic from behind me. I turned to see Maxon holding it, with Kriss right next to him. His warm brown eyes met my gaze. _Is it just me, or is there a hint of heartbreak on his face?_ He quickly averted his eyes from me, wrapping an arm around Kriss. _No. That was supposed to me._ This was too much. I have heard of breaking points, and I'm sure that this was mine; seeing my love with someone else. I quickly turned to make my way out of the room.

I was almost at the door when someone grabbed my arm, hard. I turned to see King Clarkson with a sly smile planted on his face, his hand not losing any grip.

"Your Majesty", I said, trying to keep my voice even.

"Hello, _Lady_ America," stressing the word out, like I didn't deserve to be of that honour. I guess I didn't. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I'm only going to the bathroom, Your Majesty." That was a lie. I planned on going somewhere that nobody would find or hear me.

"You should really sta–" he said, but was interrupted by Queen Amberly, who was at his side.

"Just let her go, Clarkson," she said kindly.

When he didn't, she said, "Clarkson, please."

He finally released my arm, which hurt a lot now. But it was nothing compared to the pain in my heart when I turned back for a second to look at Maxon, who gave Kriss a quick kiss on the cheek.

I walked out of the room as quickly as I could without making it seem suspicious. Once I rounded the corner out in the hall, I broke into a run. I made my way to that small nook where I saw Maxon and Kriss kiss for the first time.

When I got there, I sat down on the bench. I took my shoes off and hugged my knees to my chest. I leaned my head back onto the wall and looked out the window. I let the tears come, not bothering to wipe them as they flowed down my cheeks.

Hadn't I tried my best? I wanted Maxon, but I ruined it for myself. Did he love me? He had said it last night, but now, I couldn't be sure. I loved him, and I let him go. I was so stupid. I should have been more careful. I shouldn't have waited until the last minute. But if I told him before, would he still forgive me? I remembered our last kiss, so sweet and full of love. Now, he would be giving all that to Kriss. At that thought, a sob escaped from me. I tried to cover it up, but it was too late; I already heard the high heels clicking on the floor, telling me someone was coming.

I looked out the window, hoping that if the person came, they would have thought I was observing, not crying, and walk past me.

The clicking came closer and closer, until I finally heard it stop. "Lady America?" I heard a voice ask, unmistakably belonging to Queen Amberly.

I scrambled to my feet, keeping my head down so she wouldn't see my tear-stained face.

"Your Majesty," I said, lowering into a curtsy.

"Lady America, are you alright?" she asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Yes, Your Majesty," I said, trying to keep my voice from breaking.

"Lady America, look up at me, please." She said. I couldn't. I just couldn't. I didn't want her to see me like this.

"Lady America, look up at me," she repeated, with a sterner tone.

This time, I lifted my head so my eyes would be looking at hers. When they did, she gave a light gasp.

"Oh, my darling," she whispered, looking at me with worry. She wrapped me in a hug, which caught me by surprise.

This sudden action got my tears to start flowing again. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. I was supposed to be happy in the end, not crying into the Queen's shoulder. She stroked my hair gently.

"It's okay," she said, "It's okay."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," I said as my tears were coming to a stop.

"Shh. Don't say anything. It's fine. Just follow me." She said.

I trusted her, so I slipped my shoes on, and let the queen lead the way.

We went upstairs, and took many little hallways, when finally, we were in the Royal Corridor. I was confused by this, but I followed her nonetheless. She stopped in front of a room, unlocking the door with a key she pulled out of her pocket.

She pushed the door open, and inside, the view was breathtaking. In it was a big golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling, with a few plush couches here and there. The walls were a beautiful rose gold, making the whole thing feel more enchanting.

"I come here to relax my mind, sometimes." Queen Amberly said.

She led us over to one of the couches, motioning for me to sit down. When she was settled in as well, she asked, "Do you love him, America?"

"Yes I do, Your Majesty." I replied.

She gave a light laugh, "No need for titles here, darling. You can call me 'mom'." I paused when I heard that. It brought me back to that one day in the Women's Room when she said I could call her 'mom' if the Selection ended the way she thought it would. But it didn't.

Her expression turned more serious. "Do you love him, America?" she repeated.

"Yes, I do, mom." I said again.

"But who's him? My son or the guard?" she asked.

I froze. I turned towards her, unable to speak. _How did she find out?_

"Your Majesty, how–," I started.

"How I found out doesn't matter. What does matter is who you love. Do you love the guard?" she questioned.

"Yes, but as family. Not as anything else anymore." I said. She nodded in an understanding way.

"Then, do you love my son?" she asked, wanting to really know.

"Yes." I simply said.

"What makes you love him?"

"I don't know."

"Think, darling."

I felt awkward saying this, but I had to get it out. "I guess it's because he always makes it feel like there's no one else when we're together. And he's always there for me. I…I just love him." I said the last part quietly. "I love Maxon." I said, hoping to take the aching out of my body.

Nothing was working. I couldn't seem to remove the pain from my heart. It was worse than when Aspen left me, when Kota left, and even when my dad left. I cried quietly, hoping she wouldn't notice. But she did, probably because my shoulders were shaking uncontrollably.

"I love him." I kept on saying when she hugged me.

"I know, I know." She said soothingly.

"I never wanted to lose him." I said.

She stopped hugging me and looked at me.

"I always wished that it would be you. You make him so happy. I can tell. And he makes you happy, I'm pretty sure. He will soon come to his sense and realize that he should have picked you." She said.

"I don't think so. Kriss is perfect for him. He loves her." I said, staring down at my lap in shame.

Queen Amberly gave a sigh, while shaking her head. "My dear," my heart broke when I heard these two words. He used to call me that, and I never let him. Now, I wish I did. "Why do you always do this to yourself? You're always pushing yourself over the edge. Please don't do this. You don't have to bend so much that you break."

She put her hand on mine, making me look up at her. "Please come with me," she said.

I got up and followed her yet again.

She led us to the side of the room that was close to the door. A mirror was hanging against the wall. I looked at it, and saw my reflection. A broken-hearted girl who was trying too hard. Then I looked at the woman next to me in the mirror. It was the Queen. A beautiful, confident, and selfless queen.

"Close your eyes. I'll tell you when to open them," she said, calmly.

I did as she said. I heard things rustle against each other, and felt something on my head. It was being readjusted, when I heard, "Open your eyes."

I lifted my eyes and looked in the mirror. And there, laying in my hair, was a crown. Queen Amberly's crown. "I think that's how it should have been like." She said.

I was so taken aback that I couldn't stop looking at my reflection. For the first time, I caught a glimpse of what could have actually happened. I could have been married to my true love, became Queen, and call this person I stand next to 'mom'.

I turned to hug her, when I caught a glimpse of something at the open door. _Maxon_. Had he been here the whole time? He looked so hurt.

"Maxon," I breathed out, causing Amberly to turn towards the door, who quickly ran over to her son.

I slowly made my way over, being cautious as I went.

"Mother, what are you doing?" I heard him ask.

"I'm trying to help her." She said.

"By giving her your crown?" he asked.

"I'm doing whatever will help." She reasoned.

There was silence between them. I hoped to break the tension by saying, "Your Highness, shouldn't you be with your fiancée?" I barely even registered my voice, because I wanted to be his so badly. And now I couldn't.

"Yes, but I have to sort this out first." He said, with coldness in his voice.

But his eyes met mine, and instantly softened. _Did he want me like I want him?_

"Excuse me." Queen Amberly said, walking out of the room, leaving it to me and Maxon.

"I'll go to my room to pack up." I said quietly, avoiding eye contact with him. As I was walking past him, he took my hand.

"Can we just talk for a minute, America?" he asked. I debated this for a moment, but this was probably the last time I would ever see him, so I may as well stay.

I nodded slightly, and made my way back into the room. He closed the door for privacy. He turned to me and asked, "Do you love him?"

"I only love him as family." I said.

"I thought you would be honest with me, seeing as I told you everything about me. But surely, I can't trust you, can I?"

I didn't want to answer to that, because I knew the answer, so I switched the topic.

"I love you. Do you know that? And the whole day broke me apart. This may be the last time we talk, and I have one last question for you." I hesitated a bit. "Do you still love me?"

"America, stop wasting my time. Answer my question." He said.

"Maxon. Do you still love me?" I pressed.

"Answer. My. Question." He said harshly.

I gave up. "No, you can't trust me." I said, shame pouring all throughout me. "But please," I pleaded. "Do you still love me?"

He didn't answer. He just stared at the wall behind me.

"Do you, Maxon?" I really wanted to know. I asked the question again in a strained whisper. "Do you?"

He suddenly looked at me and said, "YES. I STILL DO! I LOVE YOU, OKAY?"

I paused. _He still loves me._ He looked so frustrated in that moment, like his dad could be. Then, as quick as ever, he came to me, and put his hands around my face, kissing me like never before. _We're not allowed to do this._ So I pulled back.

I looked at him, his eyes full of love and desire. "We can't do this, Maxon. You're already engaged to another woman." I said, although I wanted more.

"I should've asked you instead. I've always wanted you. I want you now. I need you." He said, his hands brushing my cheeks. "I love you." He said quietly, pressing his forehead to mine.

"I want you, too. But I can't have you." I replied. "And you made your choice, so you can't have me."

Pain and regret hit him in the face. Tears started pooling in my eyes.

"I love you, Maxon." I said.

I slipped out from his hold and turned to the door.

"America, wait," he said, his voice cracking.

"No. I can't. This is goodbye, Maxon." I said, tears trickling down my face.

And with that, I walked past him, out of the room, away from the person who could have been my one and only.

 **Okay. I actually hated writing that ending. I wanted Maxerica to have a happily ever after, but not all stories end happily.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please review!**

 **Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys.**

 **So as some of you requested, I made another one-shot, but this time, with a happy ending for Maxerica.**

 **It doesn't start where I last left off from the previous story, but from part of _The One_.**

 **Just a reminder that this is _if_ the rebel attack didn't happen.**

 **And I took some of the lines from the book, and they are in italics. (Some of the italics just mean thoughts, though)**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection characters belong to Kiera Cass**

 _"I'll be glad when you're gone."_

 _After he spat out those last words, his smile returned and he faced Kriss again. I stared into my lap a minute, slowing my breathing and putting on a brave face._

"Your Highness."

I looked up to see Gavril across the table, addressing Maxon.

"Are you ready?" Gavril asked.

"Yes, I am." Maxon said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"And you, my lady?" he asked, turning to Kriss.

"More than ever," she replied, with a bright smile, surely knowing that she was now Maxon's.

"And you, Lady America?" I saw his smile drop a bit when he looked at me, eyes brimmed with tears.

I just nodded slightly.

"Alright, then. Good luck," Gavril said. _What did I need luck for? I was going home anyway._

I swallowed back the tears that were threatening to spill. _I had tried. I knew I had a one in thirty-five chance of winning._ I didn't even want to come here in the first place. I wanted to stay now more than ever, but that wasn't going to happen.

I looked to my left, just wanting to see Maxon one last time before he was truly going to be Kriss's. I noticed he was staring at me with a pained expression. That same pain was in my heart. I didn't want to keep hurting, so I turned away.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud, booming voice from in front of us. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen of Illéa!" Gavril was holding a mic in his hands, speaking before the audience and cameras. All of the chatter and murmurs died down.

"You have been waiting more than twenty years for this moment. Our beloved Prince Maxon has narrowed all of his Selection candidates down to two. Before us are the lovely Lady Kriss, and beautiful Lady America. Now, here it is. The time you have all been waiting for."

I saw Maxon fidget a bit, before he cleared his throat. He stood up and turned to me, all professional. "Lady America," he started. I looked at him. I wanted so desperately to reach out to him, to feel the warmth of his skin again. How did I ever not want him? "You are one of the most selfless, brave, and compassionate women I know. I have learned so much from my time with you, and you have changed me so much for the better. Thank you," he said.

This is it. He's leaving me now. I felt all of the warmth in my body leave when he turned to face Kriss. I loved him so much, and it hurt to see when he looked at her like there was no one else in the world. "Lady Kriss, you are so sweet, charming, and considerate. This will do you so much good in life. You always want to help people, and I deeply admire that in you. I have faith that you will do well in the future. Thank you for your time in the Selection."

 _Wait. Did I hear that right?_ He thanked her for her time _in the Selection_ , but he didn't say anything else to me. But I couldn't get my hopes up. He would choose her.

Maxon looked in between us, and took a deep breath. I could hear everyone else in the room draw a breath. His eyes went to Kriss. _This was it_. _I'm not getting my happily ever after._ Everyone in the room was silent, anxiously waiting for the final decision.

Then, to my surprise, he came to me, held my hand, and got down on one knee. Tears immediately welled up in my eyes. _He's choosing me. He's choosing_ me _!_ I was so relieved.

"America," he said, that one word so sweet and caring. He let go of my hand and took a small black box out of his suit jacket pocket. "The love of my life. It surprises me that we are still alive after so many difficulties we have been through." The crowd laughed lightly, and I did too. "Right from the start, I could tell I wanted to win you over. And that was the best decision I ever made in my life. There aren't enough words to describe how wonderful you are, my love. You are everything to me. I will love you until the day I die." I heard the crowd give an 'awww' when he said that. "No matter how hard times get, I promise you that I will love and care for you, every single day of my life." He opened the black velvet box, and there it was. Our love, in one piece, in one symbol. I was so shocked that this was all happening. " _I know you see a prince here, but let me be clear; this isn't a command. This is a request, a plea. I beg you; make me the happiest man alive. Please do me the honour of becoming my wife._ "

You could hear a pin drop. It was all so much to take in, yet I wanted it more than I ever wanted anything else. I looked into those beautiful eyes and knew I was ready for this life. I was ready to be the princess, to be Maxon's wife, his one true love.

And I said, "Yes."

The crowd erupted into cheers as I extended my left hand. As he slipped the ring on, I smiled, bigger than any other smile that I have ever given, because I knew that I was his, and he was mine. Forever.

He was grinning like he was the luckiest man alive as he helped me stand up. He held me in his arms ever so delicately, as if I might shatter if he held on too tight, or if he let go.

He gave me the sweetest kiss that there was, and wrapped me closer to him. I pulled back and whispered so only he could hear, "I thought you weren't choosing me."

"My dearest, you were always the one," he whispered, still smiling like crazy. I melted when he called me his dearest, because I knew that I was his only one. I felt like we were the only ones in the room - in the world, - and nothing could stop us.

"I love you," I said, smiling more than I thought was possible.

"I love you," he said back, giving me a quick kiss.

From behind Maxon, I could see Kriss looking at us, devastated. My smile immediately faltered. Maxon noticed, and turned around.

"Kriss," I said.

She had tears in her eyes. She didn't respond.

"Kriss? Are you alright?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine," not looking at me or Maxon. "Just excuse me for a minute."

Without even waiting for a response, she turned and walked away.

I started going after her, but Maxon took my hand, and said, "No. I think she wants to be alone for a bit."

I nodded. I didn't want to make anyone feel bad about this, but I surely had.

Maxon must have seen how distracted I was by this, "America, don't worry about it." He laced his hand through mine, and guided me towards the crowd.

I smiled and nodded to acknowledge the people. Queen Amberly and King Clarkson were in the front row. King Clarkson looked frustrated, like he was going to break something. Queen Amberly, on the other hand, was beaming. She looked even happier than us.

She seemed like she was on the verge of crying from joy. We made our way to his parents quickly. Queen Amberly immediately enveloped us both into a hug. "I'm so proud of you. I'm proud of you both," she said, giving Maxon a kiss on the cheek.

We came out of the hug, and faced King Clarkson, who was fuming. "Boy. What have you done? Why would you pick _her_?" he said, pointing to me with an angry finger. "She will destroy our country. She is rash, uncontrollable, and bad for Illéa. What were you thinking?" he said harshly.

Maxon clenched his jaw. "Father, I love her, so I picked her. You loved mom, and chose her, so I made my decision, and chose who I loved. And, I believe America will be an excellent ruler. I think it is time for Illéa to change a bit." Maxon said. I looked at him in disbelief. _Why would he say all that? He knows what's going to happen to him._

I tugged on his suit jacket, and he looked at me. 'Why?' I mouthed.

He just smiled and shrugged.

"Maxon. Calix. Schreave. Come see me in my office later," the king said. Fear ran through my body. _No. Maxon, why did you do this?_

"I'm sorry, father, but I need to spend some time with my fiancée after the party," Maxon stated.

"Look here, son, you–", he started.

Queen Amberly cut him off, "It's perfectly alright. You two spend some time together," she said, siding with us. I smiled to her, and she returned it.

Wanting to get away from King Clarkson as soon as possible, I tugged on Maxon's hand. We walked to where the other selected girls were, across the room. "You could have gotten yourself hurt, you know." I told him.

"I know. But it was worth it, because I love you," he said. Every time he said those three words, my heart did a little flutter. I couldn't contain my happiness. I was finally engaged to the man that I am deeply in love with.

I realized I never looked at the ring, so I lifted my left hand up. I drew in a breath. It was beautiful, the most heartwarming thing that I have ever seen. On it were two birthstones, one purple, and the other, green. Mine and his. They were stuck together, by this strong bond of love, the one that held me and Maxon together. Thin golden vines made up the circle of the ring, making this seem even more surreal.

"Maxon. Is this real or am I just dreaming all this?" I asked him.

He laughed. "No, my love, I can assure you this is all very real," he said, turning me and giving me a kiss. A shrill shriek broke us apart.

"Ahhh! America! I knew you could do it!" I heard a voice say.

In front of me, I saw Celeste sashaying over to where we were.

"Let me see your ring," she demanded. She didn't even wait for my response, and lifted my hand up in hers. She took one glance and said, "It's gorgeous! Look at it!" she showed it to any of the other girls who cared.

I laughed. Celeste was once one of my greatest threats, but now, she will be someone who guides me and Maxon on this road.

A series of compliments came from the people who saw the ring. I wished more than ever that Marlee could be here and share this moment with me. "You'd better take care of her, Your Highness. Or else, I will make you cry." Everyone around us laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her," he said.

And he turned to me gave me an unexpected kiss.

All the girls said, "Awww!"

We broke the kiss and smiled to each other. And in his eyes, I could tell that there would never be anything that would break us apart. No matter how many ups and downs we get along the way, I would love him. Endlessly.

 **Sorry it ended so suddenly. I felt like it was dragging on too long.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

 **So I have this new version of this story (the one with the sad ending, except it's not really sad in this one) in Maxon's POV.**

 **And I'm sooooo sorry. IDK how to write in Maxon's POV so it's kinda all over the place.**

 **Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection characters belong to Kiera Cass**

I made the wrong choice. I knew it the minute I asked Kriss; but once she said yes, I knew that was it. There was no turning back. I never regretted anything more in my life. But here I was at mine and Kriss's engagement party, trying to hold it together. It should have been me and America. _Why did I do this to myself? Why did I do this to her?_ From the stage, I saw America, looking down at the ground. That was my America. My sweet, beautiful America.

I tapped the mic, getting everyone's attention. Even though there were a hundred or so other people, all I saw was America turning around, her head lifting up to look at me. I have to be strong. _If I look at America this way, people are going to think I want her._ But I did want her. I needed her like I needed air. Her beautiful ice blue eyes looked at me painfully. I had to distract myself from her, so I put my arm around Kriss's waist. But it all felt so forced. Everything that I did with America was so effortless, so easy.

From the corner of my eye, I saw America walk towards the door. This was probably too much for her. It was hard for me too, but I learned how to hold it together from the many years I have trained to become king. I love Kriss, but I don't think I would like to spend my life with her. It was just my first instinct to pick her when I saw it all. America with that lover of hers, Officer Leger was it? _No. Maxon, don't be stupid. She is at fault. She was the one who went behind your back with another man._

I didn't want to let this bother me and ruin the day for Kriss, so I gave her a light kiss on the cheek. I saw America exit the room, soon followed by my mother. My gaze was on the door until it closed. Kriss quietly cleared her throat, getting my attention. So I started,

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. It is a true pleasure for me to have you as my guests today, to celebrate the love of my fiancée and I." I forced a smile. "We will have difficulties along the way, but I will love her, even then." _As a friend_ , I wanted to add. "Lady Kriss is a truly wonderful young woman, with an eye of passion and integrity for our country, and will do much good for us."

The rest of the time on stage passed in a blur. When we were finally done, we stepped off the stage and went to where everyone was mingling. A butler came to us with two glasses of champagne on his tray. I took both of them, and handed one to Kriss. "To us," I said to her, lifting the glass up to my lips. I drank the sweet liquid, feeling the bubbles in my mouth. I remember drinking the champagne at the Halloween party, where we were so happy together. America and I. I put the glass down on a nearby tray.

"Excuse me for a minute, love." I said to Kriss, not being able to handle it anymore. I didn't wait for her to say anything, and left the room. I walked up to the third floor, not exactly sure where I would go; I just needed to get away. I was nearly at my room when I heard someone crying.

I followed the faint sound, hearing it grow louder and louder with each step I took. I finally stopped in front of a room, the door slightly ajar. I remember this room. Mother used to come here to relax, and would sometimes bring me when I was younger.

I peered into the room, and my breath got caught in my throat. _America._ There she was, my mother's crown atop her silky red hair. She looked so beautiful, so perfect. She should have been the one. _But she did this. She cheated on you._

I had to keep my calm. America turned around and saw me, her cheeks tear-stained. _No. I did this to her._ But I needed to hold onto my act. I watched as mom walked over to me.

"Mother, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm trying to help her," mom replied. My mother was always so selfless, devoting her own time to others so they would be happy.

"By giving her your crown?" I asked. It seemed ridiculous that she would be doing that, but at the same time, I was so grateful that she had done it. At least I got to see what America would have looked like had I chosen her.

"I'm doing whatever will help," she said. She was always the voice of reason, always so smart and understanding of others.

There was a pause. And then I heard _my_ America timidly say, "Your Highness, shouldn't you be with your fiancée?" her voice shook when she said that. She looked like she was breaking, as surely as I was.

And in the most bitter tone I could batch up, I said, "Yes, but I have to sort this out first."

Despite all the resentment I held in my voice, all of that coldness washed away when I saw her eyes, desperate. _But what does she want? Does she want him, or does she want me?_ I couldn't keep being some pawn in her little game.

"Excuse me," mother said, slipping past me.

America didn't look at me when she said, "I'll go to my room to pack up."

She tried exiting, but I took her hand. I longed for her; every second since my engagement to Kriss, I longed for America's touch.

"Can we just talk for a minute, America?" I asked.

She looked to the floor as if she was debating this. Then she nodded slightly.

I closed the door, ensuring our privacy. I turned and asked her, "Do you love him?" I needed to know.

She knew who the 'him' was. There was no doubt she wouldn't.

"I only love him as family," she said. 'Only as family'. Only as family? Then why had she been going behind my back all these months?

So I ignored her and said, "I thought you would be honest with me, seeing as I told you everything about me." And I had. I told her about my back, Daphne, the rebels. Everything. And she couldn't tell me one thing? "But surely, I can't trust you, can I?"

She didn't answer to my question, but instead, posed one of her own, "I love you. Do you know that? And the whole day broke me apart. This may be the last time we talk, and I have one last question for you," she paused. "Do you still love me?"

And then I remembered this is why I wanted her; because she loves me, and I love her. But I still needed to know. Can I trust her? "America, stop wasting my time. Answer my question," I told her.

She looked pained, and I couldn't help but feel that same pain in my heart. "Maxon. Do you still love me?" she pressed.

"Answer. My. Question." I commanded.

She looked down. "No, you can't trust me," and that is what I feared. But if her love for me was as genuine as she had sworn it was, then trust was not that big of a deal. "But please. Do you still love me?" she asked, wanting to know.

I couldn't answer. I couldn't turn my back on Kriss. I just stared at the wall behind her, trying to draw my attention to anything but her.

But it's hard not to look at the love of your life. Especially when she asks you, "Do you, Maxon?" _I do._ And then in a strained whisper, she asked again, "Do you?"

I lost it at that. "YES. I STILL DO! I LOVE YOU, OKAY?" I was so frustrated. _How could she not understand? How could she possibly think that I didn't love her? How could she ever think that I would really want to choose Kriss, and not her?_

She looked scared at my sudden outrage. I didn't want anything or anyone to hurt her. But I already had this morning, and I would never forgive myself for that. I couldn't bear it anymore. I went to her, and kissed her ever so passionately, wanting so much of this.

She pulled back and said, "We can't do this, Maxon. You're already engaged to another woman." My heart shattered into a million pieces when she said that. _She_ was supposed to be the woman engaged to me.

I kept my hands around her face, looking into her eyes. "I should've asked you instead. I've always wanted you. I want you now. I need you." My hands brushed her soft cheeks, wanting her and I to be together, happy again. "I love you," I said, pressing my forehead to hers.

"I want you, too," she started. "But I can't have you. And you made your choice, so you can't have me." Tears formed in her eyes, threatening to spill. W _hy? Why hadn't I just listened to her this morning?_ Had it not been for my stupidity, we could have had it all.

"I love you, Maxon," she said. She slipped out from my hands and turned to the door.

"America, wait," I said, my voice breaking and unfamiliar.

"No. I can't. This is goodbye, Maxon," she said, her tears flowing down her face.

She walked past me, and out of the room. I broke in half. This is what it feels like. This is what it feels like to have your heart broken. And I did this to us. I made this happen.

I stared in shock at the open door, wishing this was all a bad dream. I wished this whole day would start over again; but I knew it wouldn't. I was never a fond believer in wishes.

But if I couldn't wish, I had to make this a reality. I had to make _us_ a reality. I stepped into the hall and saw America, one arm wrapped around herself.

She was almost at the end of the empty little hallway, almost out of sight. _I can fix this. I have to. She can be mine._ I finally found my voice. "America!" I said.

She didn't respond. She just kept walking. "America!" I said louder. She still didn't turn around. _Damn it. This is all my fault._ I darted out of the room and ran to her.

I caught her hand, spun her around, and gave her a passionate kiss, catching her by surprise. But her lips melted into mine, telling me she wanted this. I pulled back, looking deep into her blue eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Maxon…" she said, tears on the brink of falling. _How could I have done this to her? How could I have possibly broken my true love apart?_ "Don't do this," she said.

"No. I can fix this. I don't know how, but I will get us together. I will face anything if it means that we will be together," that was true. I would do anything for her. Even if it was more terror from my father, I would take it; because I love her. "If you love me, will you trust me on this?"

"Maxon, we shouldn't do th-"

I cut her off with a kiss. "My love, we can make this work."

She looked at me, eyes full of doubt, then slowly mixing in with hope.

"Maxon, we can't…" she started, trailing off with a small smile.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her.

"Yes," she breathed out.

I closed the distance between our lips. I broke the kiss, smiling at her. She smiled brightly at me. And I knew deep down, that I had her. I would sacrifice everything for her, because she was worth it. And I knew I had her because I could look into those beautiful eyes and effortlessly say,

"I love you."

 **I hope you enjoyed that one!**

 **I seriously have no idea what this TOLBU is turning into right now.**

 **It was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but now idek.**

 **Anyway, please review!**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!**

 **This chapter is a continuation of the one from Maxon's POV.**

 *****WARNING: This content is very graphic*****

 **If you don't want to read it, I'll explain what it was about down at the bottom.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy, and please don't hate me because I wrote this.**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection characters belong to Kiera Cass**

Someone called from behind me, "Maxon!"

There was no mistaking that voice. I tensed up. Every inch of my body grew cold with fear. Maxon looked at me with that same panic.

"MAXON!" the voice boomed down the hall, echoing off the walls.

I turned, trying to be brave.

"Your Majesty," I said, my voice wavering.

"MAXON SCHREAVE!" I saw King Clarkson taking angry strides towards us.

Queen Amberly, who was scurrying behind him said, "Clarkson, don't d-". He held up a hand, instructing her to stop speaking. I looked at mine, and realized they were shaking.

When he was in front of us, he looked at me with a stare that made me shrink back.

He directed his attention back to Maxon. "BOY! Tell me what you were doing," he pointed at me, "with her."

Maxon was speechless, as shocked as a deer in headlights. "TELL ME!" he shouted, his voice thundering through the halls.

Maxon still didn't say anything; he was too surprised.

All of a sudden, the king sneered.

"Alright, if you don't want to talk here, we'll talk in my office," he said. My whole world collapsed in front of me. No. He can't get hurt because of me.

Maxon looked at me, at his mother, then at his father. "If you talk to me, you won't talk to her," he said. I stared at him in awe, in fear, in anger. No, Maxon. Don't do this for me. Let him talk to me instead.

King Clarkson glared at him and clenched his jaw. "Fine. But even if she doesn't talk, she will still come."

I was shoved into the office and stumbled a bit.

I turned around and saw Maxon slowly walking in, anxiously. King Clarkson closed the door behind him, and locked it, making this whole situation twice as terrifying. There was no one else in here or in the hallway outside. No one would hear us. No one would help us.

"Now, will you tell me what you were doing?" he asked.

Maxon looked at me for help. I managed to muster up some courage, and said, "Your Majesty, I was just leaving. But Maxon saw me and we got caught in the moment." His cold hard eyes were enough to make me want to leave the palace.

"You made a mistake." he said harshly. "You're not supposed to be here. But if you choose to stay, there will be consequences." If I choose to stay? Does that mean I'll be able to be with Maxon? No matter what consequences I am forced to face, I will accept them, for Maxon.

"Now, boy, she has caused enough trouble for us, for the country. I think we could do so much better off without her." he said.

"No. You might not care, but I need her and I love her." I got butterflies in my stomach when he said that. I was filled with fear, but made me feel so endeared.

The king breathed angrily.

"I'll give you each ten." I knew it. I knew we were going to punished because of our love.

"Kneel down on the ground." he said to me. My whole world felt dizzy. This was really happening. I was going to get hurt by the king.

"No." Maxon objected instantly. He looked at me, love deep in his eyes. For a moment, I forgot that all of this was happening. It was just me and Maxon, alone in this world of ours. But I got drawn back into reality when he said, "I'll take them for her."

The king glowered at him, but then obliged with a wicked smile.

"On the ground, Maxon."

He hesitated, but did anyway. "I love her," he mumbled while unbuttoning his shirt.

"What?" the king said.

"I said I love her." Maxon said louder. He looked at me, and mouthed "I love you", with a pained expression. My heart broke. I wanted to save him from this pain, but I knew he wouldn't let me take the blows for him.

The king ignored him, and rummaged around his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled something out. A whip. I couldn't bear it anymore. "No. Take me instead!" I said desperately.

"Be quiet, America. I'm doing it." Maxon muttered.

"No, Maxon. Let me do it." I pleaded. I didn't want him to get hurt, especially because of me.

"Damn it America! I'm going to do it because I love you! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!" he shouted. It was what I feared. He was going to get tortured because of me.

"Now, listen here, girl," the king said. "You will not make a sound or I will have you executed. Do you hear me?" I nodded once.

I looked at Maxon, who hesitantly took his shirt off and put it on the ground beside him. I wanted to cry when I saw all those marks on his back. He took some for me before, and he was taking more for me now. I didn't want this to happen. I never wanted any of this to happen.

I stood off to the side, not wanting to watch this, but wanting to be here for Maxon.

King Clarkson held the whip in both his hands and raised it up to the ceiling. "You deserve this," he said.

He brought the whip down and it made a terrifying slapping sound when it hit Maxon's back. I saw it leave a fresh pink streak. Maxon grunted. "I love you, America." I covered my mouth with my hands, muffling my gasp. My vision blurred with tears. "Maxon," I whispered.

The king brought the whip down again, the wounded area becoming more so. As much as I tried to stop them, the tears came. "I love you," he said again, agonizingly.

The king did it again, and again, each time, the wounds becoming redder and redder, until they started bleeding. I had lost count of how many he had had. He became limper. "America..." he managed to breathe out. "Maxon, I love you." I said, my cries becoming audible.

As the king raised his arm again, I couldn't hold it anymore. I ran in between the whip and Maxon. I held up my hand defensively.

It came down, and pain coursed through my palm. My hand was throbbing. I couldn't believe that had happened. Through the agony, I heard Maxon weakly say, "Move...America…" But I couldn't. I can't watch my love get hurt anymore.

I felt another rush of pain, but on my arm this time. And another, and another. I could barely feel my skin getting torn, and the blood oozing out of the wound. The pain was getting too much. Black spots clouded in my vision. I was slowly losing my grasp on the world. The last thing I saw before I hit the ground was the king's confident smirk.

 **The chapter was basically:**

 **Clarkson catches Maxerica together and he takes them to his office, and whips them. And it ends off with America passing out.**

 **Anyway, hope this story isn't becoming too cliche!**

 **Please review! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Yay for a new chapter. I wrote it all in 2 hours, so it might not be really good, but oh well!**

 **I doubt this would have ever happened, but I kind of just wanted this whole issue to end, and focus on other things.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: all rights belong to Kiera Cass**

"Maxon?" I heard a voice ask softly.

I opened my eyes and was blinded by the sunlight streaming in from the windows. I looked around the room, sighing in relief that I was in my own bed. Not father's office. The last thing I remembered was America stepping in front of me; defending me. I didn't know where she was now, and it killed me.

The same voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Maxon?" I saw mom beside me, her gentle face concerned.

Her eyes welled up when they looked at mine. "Maxon," she breathed. "I didn't know when you were going to wake up." She threw her arms around me and gave kisses on my face. She sat down on the empty spot beside me and looked at me, pain clear on her face, and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I got scared. My voice was hoarse as I said, "Why didn't I tell you about what?"

"Your back," she said. I froze. This is the one secret I have been keeping for so many years, and all of a sudden, everyone knows.

"Mom, it's alright. I'm alright," I said, trying to assure her.

She just shook her head, the tears falling out as she looked at me, more pain than before. "How can you even say that?" she asked, her voice breaking. "It's not alright. There were so many scars. How long has he been doing this to you, Maxon?"

I couldn't tell her. I wanted to save her the pain that was sure to come.

"Maxon," she whispered.

"Since I was 13," I said.

She covered her mouth, her body shaking with sobs. "6 years. How could have my son been hurt by his father for 6 years and I don't know about it? I'm a horrible mother." It hurt me when she said these words. She did everything for me. How could she say she was horrible?

"No, mom. Listen to me. You are wonderful. Don't ever say that," I said. She just shook her head.

"I could have been better. I could have helped you. You didn't have to go through everything. I could have been there for you. Maxon, I'm sorry I wasn't a better mother," she said.

"You're the best mother anyone could ask for," I told her.

She cried into my shoulder. I turned and hugged her. And I couldn't hold it anymore. I felt tears leak out of my eyes, dripping onto her hair.

"Maxon, I'm so sorry," she said, her voice muffled by my shirt.

"It's okay, mom."

She kept on crying. I wanted to stop this.

"It's okay, mommy."

She pulled back from my now-damp shirt. Her tears stopped.

'Mommy', she mouthed in wonder.

I hadn't said it ever since I was about 7.

Her lips turned up into a small smile.

She wiped her tears and straightened her dress. "I'm going to talk to your father," she said. I didn't want her to go alone.

"I'll come with you." I said.

"Maxon…"

"I'm coming," I told her.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I walked with her to father's office. I firmly knocked on the door. My whole body was filled with fear, but I couldn't let it show.

"Come in," the voice called from the other side.

The guards pulled the doors open, and I nodded my head to them to thank them. We walked in and saw father at the desk, filling papers out. I motioned for the guards to step out of the room, allowing us to have privacy.

I cleared my throat and father looked up to see me. He had a hard glare in his eyes. But when he looked at mom, his eyes were confused, seeing mom's angry ones.

"I know what you did," she stated.

"What?" he said harshly.

"I know what you did to Maxon," she said.

And for the first time in my life, I saw a flicker of fear on his face. It quickly disappeared. "My love, what are you saying?" he asked, pretending to be innocent.

"Maxon. His back." mother said.

I was surprised.

I had never seen father any weaker in his life. He put his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry," I heard him mumble. _What?_ H-he would never say that.

"Pardon me?" I asked.

He looked up from his hands and looked me straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry," he repeated. Why? He had never said that before. Why now?

I couldn't help but stutter, "Th-then why did you do all that? All these years, I've suffered so much. Why?"

He gripped a nearby pen in anger.

"Because." he gritted through his teeth, giving no other explanation.

"Because what?" mother asked, her eyebrows knitting in concern.

He finally released the pen, slouched back in his chair, and put his hand to his eyes.

"Because I wanted you to stay my baby boy forever." he said. I looked at him in shock. _Did he just use the words 'baby boy' in a sentence?_

"What?" I asked him, forgetting everything about being professional.

He sighed. "I thought I wouldn't like kids at first. But I saw how broken your mother was after her first miscarriage." He looked at mom, who was on the brink of crying again. He continued, "And then she was pregnant again, and I thought we would get a child. I really wanted one this time. I didn't want to see your mother get so distraught again. We even found out that it was a girl, and I didn't care; at least we could have a family. But then one day, our daughter was gone. Just like that. And this time, it wasn't just your mother who was affected; it was also me." Mother sobbed silently beside me. I went to her and hugged her, trying to comfort her. Father was unfazed by this and continued, "And then we had you. Your mother was ecstatic, and so was I. When you were three, your mother was pregnant again. We thought that the first two had just been bad luck, and we could have this second child. But she had a miscarriage, and that's when I realized how much you meant to her, and to me. I knew you were the only child we would be able to have. And I never wanted you to grow up. I wanted you to stay with us forever. I couldn't bear the thought of you getting older. I didn't want you going to those lessons to become king. I didn't like America because she was what would separate you from us." He looked at me with hurt written clearly in his eyes.

As much as I had despised him, I couldn't help but pity him. I looked back down at mom, who was still crying.

"I'm sorry, son. I didn't think about you. I didn't think about how sad you would be," he said. _Does he finally realize? Does he finally realize that I'm human, too? That I can break, too?_

"Maxon, I know you probably don't trust me, but I swear on my life that I will do anything to repay you." _Of course I don't trust him._ He gave me torture all these years. "And one thing about America," that made me look up at him. "If you love her, go get her."

 _Was he serious?_ He nodded when he saw my disbelief. There was only one thing he said,

"Go get her, son. Make her yours."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that!**

 **Btw, that would have never happened, as I said before.**

 **Please review! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's a new chapter!**

 **I'm sorry that it's extremely short, but it's important.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection rights belong to Kiera Cass**

 _Maxon's POV_

After I heard those words come out of my father's mouth, I ran faster than the speed of light to America's room.

I opened the door, and when I saw her there, lying on the bed, so frail, so vulnerable, something in the pit of my stomach turned. The anger built up in me, but I held it in.

Her eyes were open, looking at me with curiosity.

A voice broke my gaze from her. "Good afternoon, Your Highness," Mary said with a curtsy.

"Good afternoon, Mary," I replied with a small tired smile.

"I'll leave you two to it," she said, scurrying past me.

I walked to America's bed and sat down on it, taking her hand in mine. She instantly tensed up, fear coursing through her eyes.

"It's alright. My father…" I started. I didn't know how to phrase this.

I cleared my throat. "My father told me that he was sorry."

She looked at me like she had heard me wrong.

"What?" she asked.

"He said he was sorry, and gave us the blessing to pursue this...relationship…" I told her.

She beamed at me, her eyes wide.

"Ar-are you serious?" she stuttered.

"When am I not?" I said, jokingly.

She gave me a look of disbelief.

"I'm serious," I said with a smile.

She laughed in relief, and I did the same.

"America, I love you," I said. Her smile grew even wider. "But don't ever do that to me again. Don't betray me again."

Her smile immediately faltered.

"I won't," she promised. "And you know why?" she asked.

"Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, making her smile return.

"Because I love you," she said. My heart warmed at those words.

I moved closer to her, and pressed my lips to hers.

I never wanted to let go of this moment. I never wanted to let go of her, because I love her.

But all of a sudden, I heard the door fly open. The sound of stampeding feet echoed through the room. I pulled back from America instantly.

Slowly, I turned.

And I saw my father wearing a wicked grin, with a horde of guards surrounding him.

I knew it. I saw right through his act, but I was stupid enough to follow through with his plan.

"America Singer," he bellowed. "You have committed high treason against a Daughter of Illéa, and therefore, will be receiving punishment for your actions."

 **Guess who might not get their happy ending? *cough Maxerica *cough**

 **Sorry, I had to do that, because I think that's the type of thing Clarkson would do.**

 **Heeheehee.**

 **And may you please, please, please check out my story, Five Seconds, on Wattpad?**

 **It's my first original, and I really wanna know what people think of it, so please?**

 **(The link doesn't work, so if you wanna see it, type in 'leea1358' to search it up.)**

 **Please review! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter! This one might be sad.**

 **I actually almost cried writing it, because when you think about it, Maxon and America are separated, and desperately trying to get together again. Just think about how lost and upset they both feel.**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection rights belong to Kiera Cass**

I was thrown into a cell. My legs crumbled to the ground as I looked around. The palace's lockup was not as atrocious as I had imagined it to be. But it was as lonely I had thought it would be. I heard the metal door slam shut, keys jingling, and then silence. There were rows and columns of metal separating me from the outside world.

The outside world. A place where I would be free. With Maxon.

I heaved myself atop the bed and sobbed silently. I cried for everything I lost. _How did this even happen?_ Just one week ago, I was safe with my family. Just two nights ago, I was sleeping in the arms of the man I loved. Now, I couldn't have any of that. The same question, 'what if?' played through my head again.

I heard the door outside the cell open and heard someone say, "Miss?"

The voice was so familiar. I felt myself falter. "Anne…" I said, lifting my head from the bed to look at her.

She made her way closer to the cell, covered her mouth, and said, "Oh, my lady. I'm so sorry this ever happened."

I shook my head gravely. "No. This is all my fault. I can't fix anything now." No matter how bad circumstances were, I always searched for a glimmer of hope. But there didn't seem to be a way out of this one.

She gave me a small, hopeful smile and said, "My lady, Prince Maxon has asked for a fair trial."

 _What?_

She must have seen my disbelief, so she nodded, confirming her previous statement.

It felt like all the weight lifted off my shoulders when she said that. I had a chance.

I had once read somewhere that the name Anne meant grace. This couldn't have been any truer. Anne was my saving grace. She was the one who always knew how to solve the worst of my problems.

I went to the edge of the cell and reached for Anne's hand through the holes. The tears in my eyes were unmistakable. "Thank you," I said. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

I don't know how long we stood there like that for. But I didn't want to let go, because I was afraid that if I did, all the hope would be lost.

I closed my eyes for a bit, toying with some ideas in my head.

How could I prove I was innocent? I thought back to what got me here. Images of people flashed before me. Aspen, Maxon, Queen Amberly, King Clarkson, Kris- wait. King Clarkson? And then I thought about Maxon's back and all the marks that scarred it.

What was the more harmful offense? Cheating on the Prince, or abusing the Prince? To me, it was the latter, but people would probably say the former. Wouldn't they?

Naturally, the only way for a country to settle such a problem would be to make the King abdicate the throne. But, we would just have to see what the public says.

It was probably wrong to cover up my crime with someone else's. But I knew this was for the better. I loved Maxon, and I couldn't let him go again. I had him in my hands, but I let him slip through my fingers.

I suddenly felt a pair of large rough hands replace Anne's from my hold. I opened my eyes to see Maxon, his face filled with love.

This was the man I had betrayed. This was the same man who made me fall so deeply in love with him. I saw the world disappear around us. We were standing there, two lovers holding onto each other. And I could see it. I could see us standing at the altar, hand-in-hand, just like how we are now.

"Maxon," I said, almost ready to break.

"America," he breathed out.

I longed for him every second since this happened.

"What would your father do if he saw us like this?" I asked fearfully.

"Don't worry, my dear. He won't."

I smiled weakly and said, "Don't call me your dear."

But I couldn't be bothered that he said that.

I lifted my head and felt the cold metal press onto my cheek as I kissed him. His lips fit to mine perfectly. I had never told him, but his kisses were so warm and sweet, just like him.

The bars were wide enough that he reached through and pulled me closer to him. He held my waist so gently, like I was a porcelain doll he couldn't afford to break. Did he need me like I need him?

In that moment, I knew that even if the worst happened, we would always have a way of finding each other. But would it always be like this? Would there always be something separating us so we couldn't happily be together?

He broke the kiss, leaving me gasping for air, yet wanting more.

His nose pressed to mine. "Did Anne tell you?" he said faintly.

I gave a small nod.

His eyes suddenly filled with hurt. "America, I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted you to get hurt. I should have picked you." I watched as tears pooled in his eyes. "I can't live without you. I'm going insane right now."

I felt my eyes water up.

"America, don't leave me. I won't call you my dear if you stay. I promise."

My voice shook as I said, "Maxon, I don't care what you call me. I need you. I-I just need you, Maxon."

The tears came out in steady drops.

He pressed his lips to mine. I felt all my worries go away for a split second before my arm grazed against the cold metal, reminding me that I was here.

"I love you," we both said at the same time. Our voices mixed together, creating a melodious tune. There was nothing more painfully beautiful than what we just said.

At that thought, my body shook with sobs. We were both so young, so in love. This was too much for us.

He held me tighter to him. I didn't argue, because I wanted him so much.

A loud knock interrupted us.

Maxon somberly shook his head and gave me one last fervent kiss before going to answer the door.

"Your Highness, you are to report to the Great Room. Her Majesty Queen Amberly requests your presence immediately," a guard said. Something in my heart fell. I knew that moment was too good to last.

Maxon turned to look at me one last time before sighing and walking out of the room.

The guard followed him, and shut the door.

The sound echoed through the room.

And then I was all alone, left in this small cell of mine, left alone to wallow in the mess I had made for myself.

 **What did you think?**

 **Please review! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Symbols! Can you guys see any symbols in this chapter and the last chapter? I made some of them quite obvious.**

 **Anyway, this chapter was probably the hardest to write, cuz idk anything about the court system, so if I got things wrong, pls don't criticize.**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection rights belong to Kiera Cass**

Thoughts of Maxon filled my head that night as I was trying to sleep. I remembered our first meeting, where I wanted nothing more than to have my peace and quiet, but he was there, trying to comfort me, but all I wanted was for him to leave. Now, I was here, wanting him more than ever. I wanted to tangle my fingers into his honey blond hair and melt into the gaze of those chocolate brown eyes. I sighed as I shifted in the bed.

What was my family doing right now? Would they have heard about my trial tomorrow? Would they be here to plead my innocence? I missed my dad. He would know the right things to say. I missed my mom. She would tell me to stay strong, that I could get through this safely. And most of all, I missed my siblings. Kenna would say she has faith in me, May would hug me until all my worries went away, and Gerad would make me laugh until I forget about everything that is happening.

I was tired, but I couldn't sleep. All of this was so overwhelming. I didn't know what I was going to do. _What if they didn't find me innocent?_ _They would lock me up in a prison, wouldn't they? Or would they isolate me on an island?_ A felt a tear slip down the side of my face. _I never wanted this to happen. Why, Maxon? Why does the world have to be so cruel to us?_

Those questions swam around my head until I slowly drifted out of consciousness, safe in the world of my dreams.

"Lady America?" a voice asked, prying me from my sleep. "It's time to get ready for the trial."

Even though I just woke up, I could feel my heart pounding.

I shifted in the hard bed and opened my eyes. Officer Avery, was standing outside my cell with a set of keys in his hands.

In no time was I out of my little jail. I went to the lock up's bathroom, a small cold grey room with a little sink and toilet. The mirror was cracked, but I could still see myself.

"My lady?" said a small voice behind me.

 _Lucy?_

I turned back and saw her. She walked to me and I immediately engulfed her in a hug. I missed all of this; my maids, Maxon, my family, my freedom. Having her here brought tears to my eyes. I was tired of crying, but did nonetheless.

"Lucy," my shaky voice breathed out.

"My lady," she said in a voice that made me know she was also breaking. She rubbed her hand up and down my back.

She sighed. "Alright. We need to get you ready."

She brought forth a royal blue dress, something I never expected. I thought I would have to wear those orange suits or at least black attire.

I quickly changed into that, glad to wear new clothes.

Lucy pulled a comb from her bag she had brought with her. While she was brushing my hair, I asked her, "Lucy, may I ask where Lady Kriss is?"

She lowered her eyes like she was hiding something.

"Lady Kriss went home."

The words blew me away.

"Home?" I never expected that.

"Yes. Prince Maxon explained everything to her, and I guess she was so distraught she didn't want to stay."

"Oh," was all I managed to say because of the suspense killing me slowly.

The anticipation building up was unbearable. My stomach was a bundle of nerves, my head was pounding, and my heart was beating faster than I thought possible.

The halls leading up to the courtroom were oddly bare. There weren't any maids scurrying around. There were only one or two guards standing post along the long corridor.

Officer Avery led me down the hall, telling me what was going to happen. But I didn't pay attention to any of his words. I was too focused on my fate that lay before me.

We turned a corner and entered a room on the right. The judge, jury, defendant, and prosecutor were already there. I searched through the crowd for Maxon's eyes. If I saw him, I knew I could do this.

But my hope thinned out as I looked. He wasn't here. _Why?_

I jolted as I was suddenly pushed forward to the defendant's area.

The judge stood up and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, please rise for His Majesty King Clarkson, Her Majesty Queen Amberly, and His Royal Highness Prince Maxon."

They walked in, with the king trying to hide his smug smile, the queen looking concerned, and the prince…

Oh, Maxon…

He looked like he was going to break, just like I was. I felt so helpless, so vulnerable. There was a crowd separating us, but his eyes still found mine.

I watched as he took his seat. I couldn't focus on what the judge was saying. I wished I could go up to where Maxon is now, and tell him everything would be fine. But because we were in such a cruel world, I couldn't.

I wasn't even aware that my defendant had stood up until he returned to his seat.

My eyes were trained on Maxon. He looked at me, and I saw a thousand different emotions in his eyes. Fear, hurt, yearning.

He was the one who broke my heart, but I was also the one who broke his. But we still managed to love each other unconditionally, and I didn't want to stop loving him because of this. I wouldn't. I couldn't.

And then I realized how stupid this whole situation is. We are stuck here, just because of love. If matters were simpler, and Maxon wasn't the crowned prince, we would be free. Free, happy, and in love. But because of these damned circumstances, we are fighting for each other. We are depending on other people's words to see whether or not this love would cease.

I couldn't look at him anymore. My heart was breaking, and it hurt too much. My eyes flitted over to the nearest guard, who looked uncomfortable.

I then looked around the room at the other guards. Only a handful were alert. The others seemed to be slouching or nervously awaiting something.

"Ms. Singer?" the defendant asked quietly. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head slightly, fear biting into me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I guess his questions were answered as one of the unfocused guards suddenly walked behind the judge and pressed his gun against his head. The rebel's voice boomed out loudly as he said, "Nobody move! If you dare to move even a finger, one of my men will shoot you." My body grew cold. He spat to the judge, "Now, tell us Ms. Singer's verdict, or this trigger will be pulled."

The judge's eyes widened with fear.

The room was silent.

"You have five seconds. Five," he said. "Four." _Make a decision, Judge! I don't care if I'm guilty. If he dies, I'll be responsible for it._ "Three."

"Ms. America Singer is innocent," his voice shook out. He was as white as snow now.

"Are you sure?"

The judge was shaking.

"If you say so," the rebel said. "Now, do your thing with the gavel or whatever. Don't you need to make it official?"

The judge's hand shakily picked up the gavel and he hit it with a small knock, right when the gunfire exploded. The judge was gone in an instant, and the rebels fired their way through the crowd. Chaos. That was all that happened, as people screamed, trying to escape.

 _Maxon…_

My defendant pulled me under the table, but I had to find Maxon.

I ran from the table, and barely heard the defendant shout, "Ms. Singer!" through the screaming and explosions.

I didn't turn back. I just ran in the direction of Maxon.

"America!" I heard a strained voice shout through the crowd.

I followed the voice and found him standing there, concealed by a wall. I almost ran into his arms, but was stopped by a rebel. He pointed his gun at me and snickered. I looked at Maxon, then back at the rebel. Panic shot through me. _What do I do? I can't die. Please, I can't die._ I couldn't even scream. This was all happening too quickly. I couldn't move as I heard the gun explode loudly. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact of the bullet, but I didn't feel anything. _Was I dead already?_ Then I heard the rebel shout, "I got him!" _No. I wasn't dead._

I looked down and saw Maxon. _Maxon…_

There was a growing red stain of blood at the top of his shirt. _He saved me._

I bent down and held his hand.

"America," he said weakly.

"Maxon," I said, tears blurring my eyes. _He did this for me._

"You didn't need to do it…" I told him.

"I did. Remember what I said? I can't live without you," he said feebly.

"Please don't," I said inaudibly.

"I'll love you until the end of time." He struggled to catch his breath. He forced a painful smile. "I guess this is what happens when you let the woman you love go."

"No, Maxon." I shook my head. I was unable to ignore my tears as my cracking voice said, "You never let me go. See? I'm right here." I squeezed his hand, assuring him I was here.

He tried to smile even more, but winced instead.

His eyes were drooping, but they still held immense love in them, begging for me.

That was enough to get me to bend down and kiss him.

"I love you," I said.

His grip on me was slacking.

Suddenly, someone turned the corner and pointed their gun at us.

This time, I screamed.

"Mer!" the person said.

 _Aspen. He was still here._

"You need to get to a safe room. Your Majesty, can you stand?" he asked.

And in a weak voice, he said, "Don't bother. Just take her."

"But-" Aspen started.

"Take her. My orders," Maxon said.

 _Why, Maxon?_

They looked at each other for a second before Aspen nodded.

"Come on, Mer."

"No, Maxon! I'm staying!" I pleaded. I needed my Maxon. I would go crazy if he wasn't with me. I would go insane, wondering, 'what if?'

I struggled to hold onto Maxon as Aspen was pulling me off of him. But he was too strong for me.

"Maxon," I whimpered like a baby.

"I love you," Maxon said. Aspen tightened his grip on me. "Be happy," Maxon said quietly, squeezing my hand one last time.

Everything happened in a blur. Before I knew it, Aspen and I were out of the room, on the hunt for a safe room.

Every now and then, he would tell me to shush because of my quiet sobbing.

He finally found one unoccupied, tucked in a corner behind a bench.

"Mer! Hurry up!" he said in a whisper, ushering me over.

I ran to the now-open safe room. Aspen pushed me inside, looked at me with concern, and said, "Be safe."

He closed the large metal door, and I was once again trapped in my dreadful world. All alone.

 **Who do you want to live? Who do you want to see go?**

 **Any suggestions for where you want the story to go? (I kinda have it planned, not really, though)**

 **And this was kinda supposed to be like the rebel attack in the book, because the rebels obviously would've planned an attack, but just not at the ceremony in this story, if you understand what I mean.**

 **Please review! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi!**

 **New chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection rights belong to Kiera Cass**

I leaned my head against the cold door and pulled my knees to my chest.

There was no denying that I was scared. I was scared for myself, Maxon, Aspen, Queen Amberly. I was scared for everyone. I was also scared for everything. The country, the future, Maxon and my love.

If everything crumbled, it would all be my fault. I was the one who snuck off with Aspen. I was the one who caused everyone to be in that horrid courtroom.

I didn't want to be stuck in this room, away from Maxon. I pounded on the door, hoping someone would hear and let me out. But all I heard was silence. I needed to get out. I couldn't just wait while my love lay dying on the floor. For me.

I was so lost, so confused. I put my head in my arms and cried. For everyone and everything. The guilt that bit at me was unbearable.

 _Maxon. What do I do?_

If he didn't live, I surely wouldn't either. He was the one who thawed the frozen heart Aspen left behind. He was the one who did everything for me. He kept me here after I shouted at him, after I kneed him, after everything with the castes. He kept me here because he loved me, and I stayed here because I loved him. I wanted to scream at the world for separating us. I wanted to be alone in a safe haven with him, where no one could hurt us. There was so much I wanted, but so little I could have.

 _Maxon…_

 _I need you. Don't leave me…_

I don't know how long I was stuck in here, but after an eternity, the door opened, letting sunlight stream in. I hid behind it, not knowing if it was friend or foe.

"Is anyone in here?" a man asked. I recognized its owner as August. I was safe. He wouldn't hurt me.

"Here," I barely managed to say. I peeked out from behind the door and saw him standing there, blood spattered all over his clothes.

I squinted after being stuck in the dark for so long.

"Lady America," he said, relief flooding his face.

"Where's Maxon?" I asked immediately.

I needed him.

It got hard to breathe. My heart rate picked up and my head was pounding.

He was silent.

Then he said, "We should get you to the infirmary."

"Maxon," I whimpered.

I felt my knees buckle as I collapsed to the ground.

Then everything went black.

I woke up in a warm sunny room. Everything was white, making me think I was in heaven. I blinked.

Where was I?

I heard a voice beside me ask, "America?"

I turned and saw Marlee. _Was I imagining this?_

"Marlee," I gasped. This sudden surprise brought tears to my eyes. "Marlee," I said again, covering my mouth.

She smiled and breathed out, "America."

She wrapped me in a tight hug. I needed solace, and she was the perfect person to provide it.

Tears streamed down my face. I missed her so much. I had to catch up with her, ask her how Carter was, ask her how work was.

Then, a sudden thought came to me, and I tensed up. She noticed and pulled back. "What?" she asked.

"What would happen if the king saw you here?" I asked.

She gave me a sad, assuring smile and said, "He won't."

"W-why not?" I asked. Somewhere deep down inside, I knew it. I knew why he wouldn't see her. The nagging voice inside me said, _This is all your fault, America._

She shook her head, reaffirming my dark thoughts.

I covered my mouth again, this time out of sadness and guilt. On the inside, I was screaming. "Oh my God…" I said. _How could this happen?_ The king was dead...because of me.

"Marlee," I cried. She stroked my hair, but that wasn't enough to rub away the guilt. Nothing would be enough.

I wanted to die. It didn't matter that he had been cruel to me. It mattered that I had indirectly made the king die. The whole country was now without a king, Queen Amberly without a husband, and Maxon without a father.

 _Maxon?_

"Marlee," I said, my whole tone and demeanor suddenly shifting. "Where's Maxon?" I asked her.

I watched as she lowered her eyes.

 _Oh my God. Maxon…_

 _MAXON!_

The screaming in my head was more prominent than ever. I scrambled out of the bed and pulled the curtain away.

"America!" Marlee said. I could barely hear her over the sound of my heart pounding. "He's not dead. He's in surgery."

I didn't know if that was supposed to comfort me, but it just did the opposite. I got more panicked as I pushed past the doctors and nurses. _What if he wouldn't live?_

I saw Queen Amberly sitting on one of the chairs outside a room with a lit sign that read, 'Operation in Progress'.

She looked distraught. Her eyes were bloodshot and dead. Her usual calm face was replaced by one of grief. She had lost so much in so little time. If Maxon didn't make it, she would have to step down from the throne. There would be no heir, and the whole country would go into havoc.

If Maxon died, she would fall apart, and the guilt would eat at me until I broke.

I sat down on the seat next to her and with tears burning my eyes, I reached for her hand.

She didn't pull away. _Was that a good sign?_

I don't know. And then I was left to my thoughts. Left to wonder what I had really done.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Is Maxon going to live? _Should_ Maxon live? What's going to happen to the country?**

 **Please review! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! New chapter!**

 **I think this fic is going to end soon... :(**

 **I have an ending planned, but unless you guys have suggestions for making it longer, I think it will be like 3 or 4 more chaps.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection rights belong to Kiera Cass**

The doors of the operation room swung wide open.

Queen Amberly immediately stood up, awaiting the news.

I looked down and clenched my fists, waiting for the doctors to tell us that despite their best efforts, he couldn't be helped, that he was dead. He was so loving, kind, good, and every other positive word in the universe. If he died, the reason I would miss him so much is because our love was unconditional until I broke it by being stupid. Till death do us part.

Even without knowing the news yet, something in the pit of my stomach dropped.

The doctor walked to us and smiled. _Oh my God. He's alive. He's alive!_

I felt my whole body relax.

"Your Majesty," she said. "Prince Maxon has made it through a successful operation."

The relief that flooded through the queen was obvious. Her posture wasn't as stiff and she cried happy tears.

"However, he will be feeling unwell these next few days. The infirmary will provide His Highness with whatever he needs. But, unfortunately, Lady America," she said. I felt my heart stop beating for a second. _Unfortunately?_ "We have only allowed for Prince Maxon's family members to visit him. It is crucial that he has a successful recovery, and your presence may result in an...overwhelming state for him. Is that alright?"

 _Of course it's not alright! I need him._

But all I managed to do was nod my head. I shouldn't go against the doctor's words.

I looked at Queen Amberly, and she looked at me with pity.

I think she was going to say something, but the doctor said, "Your Majesty, right this way, please."

And they left me alone. Again.

* * *

It had only been two hours since I had gone upstairs from the infirmary.

My head was hurting from too much thinking, and my heart was breaking from too much isolation. I wanted Maxon to be right here with me, but he was bedridden for me. He almost died for me, and I can't go visit him. What has the world come to? What has my life come to?

I didn't even know what I was supposed to be doing. Wander around the palace and watch people's glaring eyes on me? Go home because it's too dangerous here?

A knock at the door drew me back to reality.

"Come in," I said tiredly.

I heard high heels clicking on the floor and even without seeing who my visitor was, I could detect an air of grace and elegance.

I turned my head and saw Queen Amberly wearing a small smile.

I got up from my bed and curtsied.

"Your Majesty," I said quietly.

"Lady America," she replied.

"I'm very sorry for your loss," I said.

She nodded once.

I would never understand how such a kind woman would end up in the hands of a terribly cruel man.

She came closer and stopped at a chair.

"May I sit?" she asked.

"It's your palace, Your Majesty," I reminded her.

She knit her eyebrows together. In her eyes, I could read worry, concern, fear, and so many other emotions that were far from joy. "But for how long?" she asked, something straining in her voice.

"Pardon?"

"How long will this all be mine? Clarkson is...dead," she said, stumbling on that word. "What I'm saying is that Maxon will soon inherit the throne, and I will no longer be the queen. After that, I will just be some forgotten monarch written down in history." She looked so broken.

I felt so guilty. It didn't matter that the judge had said I was innocent. I was guilty inside, and most everybody knew it. I hadn't realized I had taken the queen's husband away; I had also stripped her of her title. "Queen Amberly, I can assure you that nothing of that sort will ever happen. Everyone will remember who you are, and generations from now, they will learn how wonderful you have been for the country and Maxon."

She gave a sad smile and shook her head. "Don't worry about me. I just wanted to get it out there. But are you faring well?"

That was a difficult question. I was fine considering that Maxon was safe and alive. However, my mind would tell me that I was't, with everything that I had indirectly been responsible for. With all that considered, I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I have no idea what I'm even supposed to be doing right now. What purpose do I even have here?"

She looked bewildered. "Lady America, you are here because everyone loves you and wants you to stay. That was the main reason I came to see you. Maxon has waken up and told me he wanted to see you as soon as possible. I have persuaded the doctors to let you visit him."

My heart beat anxiously. "You did?" I asked.

She nodded.

I ran up and enveloped her in a hug. I had never wanted more comfort than now, in these desperate times of hope and need.

I felt her hands timidly brush my back.

"My dear girl, he loves you too much to ever let you go," she said.

I smiled. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

I pulled away from her and gave her a rough curtsy before running off to the infirmary.

* * *

I don't know why, but I walked cautiously into the hospital room.

The place was bare except for one filled bed at the back. My steps were slow, but my heart was racing.

"America," Maxon said.

"Maxon," I breathed out. He was actually here and alive.

I made my way over and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

He was silent as he reached for my hand.

"I'm sorry about your dad," I said.

He shook his head and said, "I'm going to miss him, because he was my father. But a part of me is relieved. He can't hurt you anymore."

I squeezed his hand.

"But was it my fault?" I asked quietly, hurt seeping into my voice. "Was it my fault that so many people, including your dad, died?"

He instantly shook his head and sighed. "America, none of this happened because of you. If anyone should be blamed, it should be me. I was the one who didn't listen to you and didn't pick you, which resulted in that pandemonium. I just want you to know that no matter what, no one should and would blame it on you. Or, we could blame it all on fate."

He gave me a small smile.

I contemplated his words. Was it really not my fault? I kept on thinking, what if? What if Maxon hadn't made it? What if the king was still alive? What if the queen died? No. It was still all my fault, but I couldn't tell Maxon; it would just ruin him.

Suddenly, I was pulled out of my thoughts when he said, "There's something I want to give you."

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys, I'm so so sorry.**

 **1\. I've been gone for so long...**

 **2\. I've kinda lost interest in this story and forgot where I was, so this chapter isn't really good...**

 **3\. This is the final chapter (and no, it's not because I gave up. I planned this ending for a long time before. I just didn't write it yet)**

 **Well, hope you enjoy the last one.**

 **Disclaimer: all Selection rights belong to Kiera Cass**

Maxon took out an open box, and lying on the velvet was a ring. The band was made of two thin golden vines intertwined, inseparable. Two gems, one purple and one green, sat proudly side-by-side, joining together to bond the circle.

I covered my mouth.

"America, I hope you can understand why I'm doing this. I love you."

Tears sprang to my eyes. This whole competition, I had been waiting to hear those small three words, and I couldn't be any happier to hear them now.

"I've made so many stupid mistakes that I wish hadn't happened. But then again, it was those little bumps along the way that makes me love you so much. I know this might not be such a great time to do this, as I'm kind of stuck in a bed."

He flashed a heartwarming smile.

"But I'm afraid that if I wait any longer, I'll go crazy. I need you right now."

The tears dripped slowly, one by one.

"My dear, we have been through so much. The moment I asked Kriss, I knew that I asked the wrong girl. You were the only one. Every single night, I've been imagining what you would look like in a white dress, what you would look like playing with our children in the gardens."

He paused for a breath.

"Darling, I've been given a second chance at this, and I swear to both you and I that I will not mess this up. I will love and care for you so much that you'll think it's impossible. So please, if you will, may you make me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me?"

I sat on the bed and kissed his lips. The warm sensation of safety and comfort had come back to me because of him. I felt the smile underneath the kiss and I knew that I finally had him. We could finally be together.

We broke apart, gasping for a breath. I looked into his brown eyes and melted like I had so many times before.

Like he couldn't stand another second of being away from me, he wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me in for another kiss. This was a real life fairytale, and the dreams I had never known I wanted had finally come true.

I pulled away, smiling giddily, and said,

"Yes."

 **Ughh, hope you enjoyed?**

 **If anyone wants to fix this chapter, please do and pm me.**

 **Bye, and I hope you enjoyed the story. :)**


End file.
